The Plan
by Nova Una
Summary: Shounen ai 1 2. When Duo and Heero get into a argument right before a battle, a tragedy happens. Is Heero taking the blame? Did Relena have anything to do with it? Death.


The Plan  
By Nova Una  
  
Disclaimer: Well....I don't own these lovely Gundam Wing characters (even   
though I wish I did)  
so don't bother suing. I'm not making money off of this.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
The room was dark and depressing. Heero hadn't come out for three days.   
Everyone was worried that he might go off and kill himself. Every once in   
a while Quatre could hear Heero crying in his room. *He's still blaming   
himself. When will he realize that it wasn't his fault?* Quatre sighed   
and continued walking by, knowing it would be best to leave Heero alone.  
Heero wanted to die. He hated himself. He held the picture of Duo in his   
arms. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." He let out another   
emotional cry of pain. He would never forgive himself. He got up and stood   
by the only window that wasn't covered in the room. He closed his eyes and   
remembered the way Duo looked. The hurt and pain in his eyes. His voice   
still rang in his ears. *Heero! How could you?! I thought you loved me!   
Why would you do this to me?*  
  
  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were worried. The best damn Gundam pilot they   
had was useless. "Ever since Duo's funeral he hasn't come out of his room.   
I am really worried. He hasn't eaten or anything!" Quatre said with a   
little tear in his eye. "He hasn't even been eating since Duo died." Trowa   
corrected him. That awful day seemed to never go away. What ever Heero and   
Duo said to one another before they went off on the mission, made everyone   
worried.  
  
  
Yelling and cussing could be heard coming out of Heero's and Duo's room.   
They have been going at since that morning. Trowa wondered if Heero was   
going to shoot Duo to make him shut up. "You never listen to me dammit!"   
Duo screamed as if his room mate was deaf. "I always listen to you! It's   
kinda hard not to since you never stop talking!" The argument went on for   
another 10 to 20 minutes. Wufei could tell that Heero was getting really   
upset and eventually say something he didn't mean. You know, he was right.   
  
Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Duo. "I should kill you. I   
might do it." Duo at that point, was to upset to let Heero's actions hurt   
him. "Fine. Then go ahead and kill me!" Wing pilot smiled oddly. "Just   
watch your back Duo." Duo huffed. "O.K.. I will." Quatre knocked on the   
door. "If you guys are through we have another mission."  
  
  
As usual the Wing pilot gave out the orders. Duo wasn't happy with the   
area Heero chose for to fight. "Are you nuts?! Do you think I'm weak or   
something? I will be able to get rid of the mobile dolls in 3 seconds!"   
Heero ignored him and went off to fight. "Fine! Be that way ya jerk!"  
After 5 minutes, Heero found himself feeling guilty. He knew he   
shouldn't have told Duo that he'll kill him. Half the time he couldn't   
bring himself up to hitting him. He suddenly encountered a familiar face   
on the screen....Duo. He looked like he had quite a beating. "Heero!"   
Duo's voice sounded weak and frail. "Duo? What's wrong?" The look on his   
shinigami's face worried him. "How could you do this to me? I thought you   
loved me!" A tear ran down Duo's face as Deathscythe Hell was being   
battered. "I do love you Duo! What's wrong?" Duo looked like he was   
betrayed. "There are atleast 20,000 mobile dolls out here!" Heero couldn't   
believe that that particular area had so many of them. "I'm on my way." He   
took off into the direction where his lover went. For the first time he   
was afraid. He was afraid that Duo would leave him.  
When Heero finally arrived at the battle scene Deathscythe Hell looked   
like it was a huge piece of black scrap metal. Heero knew that one more   
hit would cause it to erupt. He wouldn't let that happen, not with Duo   
still in there. "How could you?! Why do you want to kill me? What did I   
ever do to you that was so bad?" Heero was in shock. *He actually thinks   
that I...* His thoughts were interrupted by Duo screams of pain. The   
mobile doll on Duo's right side had fired, causing him to explode. "DUO!"  
  
  
The explosion threw Duo's body a few hundred feet away. Although he was   
in pain he knew he would make it. At least he thought he would. He smiled   
to himself as he slowly drifted off in space. *The God of Death can't die.   
Who ever heard of death dying?* He soon felt his spirit trying to leave   
his body. He looked toward the direction he thought Heero would be and   
smiled. *I know you didn't want to kill me. It just hurts me to find out   
the reason I'm dying is because of the person I love. Forgive me. I should   
have believed you when you said you loved me.* The look of betrayal   
crossed his face as his eyes closed and his spirit left. He betrayed   
himself and his heart. Most of all, he betrayed Heero.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe it. He died because of him. The only person he had   
true feelings for died because of his temper and rage. Heero would never   
forget this moment, this day. He would never forgive himself. Never. He   
sat on board the old Peace Million and waited. Waited to see if.....if the   
impossible could be done. Waited for the good news...that Duo was alive.   
Wufei found Duo's body 330 feet away from the point of explosion. The   
doctor was now in the medical ward examining. He finally came out after 2   
minutes with a sorrowful look on his face. Duo was strong enough to keep   
living. He had a chance to live. The doctor's face confirmed Heero's worst   
fears. The nightmares that kept him up most of the night had come true.  
  
  
The beautiful scenery simply made the day gloomy. The braided pilot   
always said that a day like this was beautiful. What was the point of it   
being beautiful if he wasn't here to enjoy it. *It's all my fault! My   
fault.* The priest continued his speech and said a little prayer. "Lord   
may this boy rest in peace with the knowledge that he tried to make a   
difference in life. That your people will no longer live in damnation...."   
Heero couldn't help but notice how sad Duo looked in his casket. *He   
never did like wearing suits*. He knew it was a sad attempt to cheer   
himself up, but he had to try. "Amen." The priest turned and walked to   
his casket. A tear rolled down his face as he gazed at the body inside.   
*Such a sad face. I wonder what happened to him?.* The priest thought   
about asking, then changed his mind. Don't want to upset anyone any   
further. Before he left the casket he said something that made a tear run   
down Wufei's stoned face. "May you rest in peace son." Peace. Now they   
could have plenty of peace. The braided chatter box won't be coming back.   
The silence would kill them all inside. Especially Heero.   
  
  
The day seemed longer than usual. Heero hoped that the sun would hurry   
and go down. He hated the light that made the room bright and happy.   
Suddenly a light flickered from a dark corner of the room. It was his   
laptop. Reluctantly he went to see the message that flashed on the screen.   
As he read his eyes grew wide with shock. "That selfish bitch. How could   
she do this to me?" He continued reading. He noticed the name of the   
person who sent the message and the date. He smiled. "Mission accepted."  
A loud gunshot rang throughout Quatre's mansion. As if on cue, all of   
the other pilots ran to Heero's room. "Oh no!" Was the only thing Quatre   
could say at the moment. Heero was lying on the floor covered in blood.   
His gun was held loosely in his hand. In the other was a picture of Duo.   
Trowa tried to locate the wound. Right above the heart. Luckily it didn't   
hit. Wufei went to get the doctor that lived right next door. The doctor   
did everything he could, but what happened next completely shocked   
everyone.  
  
  
Bizarre. Just a week ago they had Duo's funeral. Now they are having   
Heero's. Relena cried more than she had to. Millardo was there to comfort   
her, thank goodness. She looked like she was ready to get in the casket   
with Heero. Quatre could look in her eyes and tell she was crying not just   
for Heero, but for something else.   
The priest gave his speech and prayer and looked at the body. *So full   
of hurt and pain. What's wrong with theses kids today?* "May you rest in   
peace son and try to have a pleasant afterlife." With that the priest   
walked off, leaving the other pilots behind. After 10 minutes they left,   
leaving Heero where he belong. Laying next to his beloved.  
  
  
Relena laid on her bed crying. *Why? How could I do such a thing?* She   
remembered the day Duo died perfectly. She had ordered those mobile dolls   
to shot down Gundam 02. She wanted Duo out of the picture. She wanted to   
have Heero all to herself. Her selfishness not only got rid of Duo, but   
Heero as well.   
Killing herself wont do any good. She thought the greatest punishment she   
could give to herself was to live. She would make herself live with the   
knowledge that she killed two innocent people. People that fought for   
peace.  
She got up and stood by a window in her room. "Heero. Forgive me." She   
collapsed on the floor, weakened by all her crying.  
  
  
It has been two months since Heero's funeral. Everyone seemed like they   
were going well. The war was over finally. Everyone went there separate   
ways enjoying the peace that they fought for. Wufei was meditating in a   
small corner on the room when a message appeared on his laptop. Angrily he   
got up and read the message. He was completely stunned. The message was   
from.....but...how can that be? He continued reading. The perfect plan. It   
worked too well. *That idiot. He had everyone upset. He could atleast   
warned us in advance.*  
The message was from Duo and Heero. They were alive and well. Duo knew   
about Relena's plot to kill him. When he confronted Heero about it he   
didn't believe him.* So that's what they were arguing about that day.* So   
Duo made up a plan. He told the doctor to say he died and had the   
undertakers leave his casket open so he could get out. Soon after his   
funeral he sent a message to Heero explaining the situation. In order for   
Heero to be with Duo without messing up the braided pilot's plan, he had   
to pretend he died also. Wufei smiled slightly. (It wasn't that much of a   
smile.) He mailed them back and told them to keep in touch then frowned.   
*When did that baka start to use his head?*  
  
  
The scenery was gorgeous. The palm trees swayed as the cool breeze   
flowed from the ocean onto the shore. The sand was warm and moist. The sun   
shined brightly in the sky. The day was like a dream. A wonderful dream.   
Along the beach were beautiful bungalows. One in particular stood out. The   
white and brown house was repainted a more black and gray color. Inside   
were to boys laying on a couch watching TV. "Heero? You want anything to   
eat?" The brown haired boy looked at the braided one and smiled. "Only if   
you cook." Duo quickly got up and went to the kitchen.  
A flicker of light caught Heero's attention. He walked to the laptop   
that was place in the center of the round table in the dining room. He   
read the message. It was from Wufei. "Duo! We got a message." Duo rushed   
out of the kitchen. "Who is it from?" Heero looked at his lover. He was   
happy that he could be alive to enjoy his company. "It's from Wufei. He   
wants to know when did you start using your head." Duo smirked. "When he   
stopped talking non-stop about justice." He then turned and continued   
cooking.  
  
  
Relena couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the sadness. Heero.   
I hope you and Duo find each other again. She climbed on the roof and   
viewed the area. It was nice and peaceful. She didn't deserve the peace   
that they now had. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sun.*   
Millardo. My dear brother. I'm no longer a Peacecraft. You are more worthy   
to run this kingdom than I. Take care.* She jumped. As her body fell an   
image of Heero in the casket made a tear fall from her eyes. *I'm sorry   
Heero. I'm sorry.*  
  
  
The water rushed over their feet as they walked along the beach. The sun   
was going down and the breeze was cool. The reflection of the sun on the   
water made the view breath taking. They found a huge rock to sit on. It   
was nice and cool. Heero reached over and grabbed Duo's hand. Duo looked   
up and smiled. They wanted to be alone with each other for so long. Just   
them. Thanks to Duo's plan now they could be.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
